


Rebecca's Gratitude

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cannibalism, Complete, Consensual, Cooking Alive, Dismemberment, Dolcett - Freeform, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Female Victim, Gen, Guro, Hard vore, Minor Character Death, Mostly Bloodless, Other, Snuff, Vore, ish, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca has a reward for the captain of the Straw Hats, in gratitude for the liberation of Dressrosa: a meal he is sure to enjoy.</p><p>Spoilers, dolcett, debreasting, cannibalism, vore, gynophagia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebecca's Gratitude

_Dear Lucy,_  
  
_I have a special meal waiting just for you. Please come to this address._  
  
_Sincerely,_  
  
_Rebecca_  
  
Clutching this letter in hand, Luffy stared into the room that had been listed in the note, feeling a sense of curious familiarity at the sight of Rebecca in the nude, shyly smiling and beckoning him inward.  
  
Frowning, he looked around the room. He saw a few strange devices on the floor near Rebecca, and a table with a few jars of sauce or something, plus an assortment of utensils, but one thing was obviously missing.  
  
Singleminded as he was, and normally disinterested in sexuality and romance, there was only one thought on Luffy's mind at the sight of the beautiful gladiator-cum-princess baring it all for him to see as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Where's the food?" he asked quizzically, scratching his head.  
  
He met Rebecca's eyes, and she blushed. With a smile, the pacifistic pinkette gestured to herself, lowering her hands alongside a slender body with curves in all the right places.  
  
"You're looking at it," she told him. Her breasts jiggled a little with these words, and Luffy noticed that they looked slick and glossy.  
  
"Eh? Are you hiding it in your boobs?" he said.  
  
"N-No, Lucy!" Rebecca replied, giggling despite herself. "It _is_ my boobs. And... well, other parts of me, too."  
  
Luffy blinked owlishly.  
  
"Oh," he said. "Do I eat 'em now, then?" He licked his lips, saying this.  
  
"Let me cook them first, please," she answered, smiling sheepishly.  
  
Luffy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't wanna wait," he grumbled. "I came here to eat."  
  
"Please, Lucy," Rebecca said. "I wanted to do this for you. I... want to cook myself while you watch. It's my way of showing you my gratitude for everything you've done for this country. You did it because I bought you that lunch in the coliseum, right? Well... I think what you did is worth far more than just a couple lunch boxes."  
  
Luffy's frown faded, and he nodded.  
  
"Okay, fine. I _guess_ I can wait..." he said.  
  
"Thank you, Lucy. I'm sure you won't regret it."  
  
And saying this, Rebecca nervously swallowed before picking up the first of the cooking implements. Her bare chest jiggled as she bent over, and Luffy watched the movement with simpleminded interest.  
  
She wondered, absently, if he was staring because he thought her naked body was attractive, or because this body was going to become meat for him to eat?  
  
Blushing, she lifted up a complicated looking device that looked like the bizarre lovechild of a bra, a bear trap, and an iron maiden. It was a _tit toaster_ , as most people called the instrument, and she donned it like a bra, gulping and looking intently into Luffy's eyes.  
  
Strips of iron curved into a pair of dome frameworks with a series of cranks and moving parts that allowed it to be tightened or loosened to fit all but largest and smallest of busts. Over the nipples were modified heat dials that would get the metal framework hot enough to cook the breasts whole, while spikes were placed on the device to thrust inward and pierce the breasts at strategic points so as to ensure that the insides would roast as well as the outsides.  
  
The base, as well, was rimmed with serrated blades designed to rotate and extend to saw through the tits once they were done. All in all it was a complex but useful device, commonplace in the New World if virtually unheard of outside it.  
  
And after donning this, Rebecca turned her attention to the remaining tools.  
  
Aside from a metal cover to go over her rear, there were two phallic lengths of cast iron, smooth and straight, with heat dials built into their bases. They were at once crude yet sophisticated pieces of technology: the _cunt cooker_ and _rump roaster_ they were called by vulgar sorts, while in polite society they went unnamed and ignored, people pretending they didn't exist even when they put the meat on their plates.  
  
Despite the popularity and nigh ubiquity of these and similar devices elsewhere in the New World, King Riku had never officially condoned the use of such implements outside of the most dire need. Indeed, the only thing preventing him from outlawing them completely had been the fact that Dressrosa was a poor country, and many were the Dressrosan men or women who had in years of exceptional scarcity willingly cooked themselves with such devices as these to feed their families, friends, or neighbors.  
  
Riku had never used or endorsed such things himself, although occasionally especially grateful citizens might have made meals of themselves in his honor, but for a long time, under the reign of his family, these tools had been seen as instruments of charity and self sacrifice. Under the Donquixote family, however they had become symbols of excess and indulgence.  
  
Rebecca could still remember many times helplessly watching Doflamingo's men as they singled out women in a crowd (and it was almost _always_ women), going up to them and ripping off their clothes, shoving these things up their pussies and asses, and strapping them over their breasts before dragging them off to who knows where.  
  
Few if any had protested this treatment, for the use of these things was deeply ingrained in Dressrosa's culture, even if forcing someone to be cooked went against everything they had once believed in. Rebecca had always wished she could have stopped those men... but now, here she was doing it to herself.  
  
For a _pirate_.  
  
It was at once ironic and the perfect embodiment of the charitable spirit that had once been Dressrosa's pride.  
  
Gulping, Rebecca spread the lips of her pussy and pushed the first of the rods inside. It was a tight, difficult fit, and she whimpered as it stretched out her insides. Her hymen had been broken years ago by intensive physical training in self defense and swordsmanship, but she had never actually had anything this large inside herself before.  
  
It hurt like nothing else!  
  
Yet it also felt good, a little bit, and she focused on that elusive pleasure, using it as fodder to work through the pain and shove the device the rest of the way in. The further it went, the better it felt, and by the time it reached her cervix Rebecca had nearly forgotten the pain completely.  
  
Her chest heaved with labored breaths inside the mammary cage, the tips of the spikes prodding the surface of her breasts. Her skin was rosy, and her knees were trembling, and tears trickled down her cheeks as her mouth hung open in a wretched moan.  
  
"Ahh... ah, Lucy..." she whimpered. "It's so big... eeee, yess, ohhh...❤"  
  
She looked into Luffy's eyes, and he met her glance with an unflinching gaze. Her face burned, and she looked down at her privates. Luffy followed her eyes, and she could feel him staring at her pussy with an unreadable expression.  
  
It made her feel so hot that for a moment Rebecca wondered if she hadn't accidentally turned the device on.  
  
But, no.  
  
That warmth was coming from her body itself.  
  
With a piteous whine, Rebecca swallowed and braced herself for the next and final step. The cooker had filled her pussy completely, but a third or so of its naked length still protruded from her cunt. It wasn't all the way in.  
  
Gripping the handle with both hands, Rebecca yanked upward, pushing the rod in. It pressed against her cervix with a tangible pressure, a wonderful pain that she felt in the core of her being. She leveraged her weight squarely onto the rod and flexed her arms pulling on the device until it felt like something was going to give—  
  
_POP._  
  
Only then did it go the rest of the way in, pushing through her cervix and into her womb.  
  
Rebecca shuddered, and drool trickled down her chin. She came, feeling a wave of blissful release wash over her body. Her arms and legs tingled and went limp, and she toppled forward onto her belly.  
  
_Click_ , went the buttons on the heat dials over her nipples. The tit toaster started to heat up.  
  
Weakly, with one hand Rebecca reached between her legs and turned on the cunt cooker. It would take a few minutes for her to feel it, but she knew it would soon start to roast her womb from the inside out.  
  
Then she grabbed the cranks on the tit toaster and turned, tightening the device to squeeze her full and supple breasts.  
  
"Ss...!" she bit her lip as the slender spikes punctured her skin at a few precise points, shoving through her breasts and into the milk glands within. It hurt terribly, yet it also felt good in a masochistic sort of way. "Ahh, ngh..."  
  
Rebecca was nearly beyond words by this point, and if not for remembering that her rump hadn't been prepared yet she likely would have contented herself to lie there and cook for the man who had liberated her country from the tyrannical warlord. But wanting to make this a proper full course meal for Dressrosa's hero, she forced herself to look up into Luffy's eyes, blushing and shamefully drooling as the devices slowly but surely heated up.  
  
"L-Lucy..." she breathlessly stammered, gasping for air as lingering aftershocks of pleasure jolted up her spine. She felt blissfully numb in so many ways, and even the initial pain had faded into almost nothing. "My... behind, I need you to... ah, please glaze my behind, Lucy. There's a jar on that table – I've already coated my breasts, but my butt hasn't been..."  
  
She trailed off, shivering as she felt the cunt cooker and tit toasters start to reach a noticeable degree of hotness. Weakly, unable to continue, she watched as Luffy picked up the jar of honey glaze. He completely ignored the brush sitting next to the jar, and dumped half of the contents onto his hands.  
  
Rebecca watched this, baffled, until Luffy went behind her, where she could not see.  
  
Then she felt his hands, cool and wet, clap down on her naked rear.  
  
"Uwaaah!" she gasped, blushing hotly. "Lucy...!"  
  
She heard him chuckle before squeezing her buttocks, then rubbing his hands over her ass. He applied the glaze with his palms and fingers, massaging her rump and making her whine in a mixture of mortification and excitement.  
  
It felt good, oh _so fucking good_ that she barely even cared as the devices continued to heat up, tangibly searing her flesh with a burning pain. She could have been cooked alive from head to toe and not cared if it killed her, as long as he kept rubbing her like that!  
  
"You're real soft, huh?" Luffy said cheerfully. "Shishishi, I bet your butt'll be nice and juicy! It's too bad Sanji isn't here, but I guess you already smell tasty enough."  
  
He kneaded her ass some more, seemingly oblivious to how this act might be otherwise construed as he worked the glaze into her bottom.  
  
Rebecca was melting at his touch, and even though she could feel her womb growing hotter and starting to swell a little with bubbles of hot air, she felt surer than ever in her decision, and gladder than ever to have met this remarkable young man.  
  
Sadly, this could not continue forever. Luffy soon stopped, apparently satisfied with his work, then grabbed the rump roaster. He examined it thoughtfully for a moment, and spread Rebecca's buttocks with one hand. She held her breath, eyes squeezing shut as her rectum unconsciously clenched.  
  
She shivered.  
  
"I stick this in your butt, right?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
"Yes," Rebecca somehow found the strength to say. "But first, coat in cooking oil so it will—"  
  
Her words cut off abruptly, and her eyes went wide as dinner plates. A squeal of pain burst from her mouth.  
  
Luffy shoved the rump roaster up her anus with a single powerful thrust, rocking her body and setting her buttocks to wobble violently. Moreover, she felt an immediate burning in her ass that had nothing to do with the tearing of her anal lining.  
  
The rod, it seemed, had been turned on when she fell, and was now red hot like the other implements. While she had been acclimating to the others with their gradual heating, with this one she felt every degree of heat etching itself into her ass.  
  
Before she could say anything, _if_ she could have said anything through the blinding agony of that instant, Luffy had put the metal cover over her rear to trap the heat and sear her buttocks.  
  
"There!" he said, sounding satisfied with his work. "Now we've just gotta wait, right?"  
  
He bent over and looked her in the eye, grinning guilelessly. That smile, so wide and bright and paradoxically innocent, made Rebecca feel like all the pain and discomfort was worth it.  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat, and she could not help but smile back in spite of the fierce, all-consuming pain.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Now we wait."  
  
And, blushing, she felt distinctly pleased to see Luffy drooling a little as he looked at her. If her pussy hadn't been starting to go numb as the nerve endings were cooked into uselessness, she probably would have felt a very different kind of heat between her legs.  
  
As it was, she still felt thrillingly pleased. The thought that he could look at her body and think of her as a tasty meal was wonderful. It made her feel sublimely degraded.  
  
She wasn't a gladiator anymore. She wasn't a princess, either. She wasn't even the daughter of Kyros, right then and there.  
  
All she was... was a meal in the process of cooking. A tasty reward for her savior.  
  
Unable to stop smiling as she thought about this, Rebecca found herself hoping simultaneously for this moment to never end, and for her body to finish cooking as soon as possible.  
  
She wanted him to eat her and enjoy every last bite.

* * *

 

Through a haze of numbing carnal sensation, the dull tightness and heat of a cooking cunt, toasting tits, and roasting rump, Rebecca felt dimly conscious of the passage of time. She felt detachedly aware of her sizzling members, the pain becoming less real and more distant as her body parts were seared and browned.  
  
It was hard to tell how much time, exactly, went by. Her world felt like a sea of shameless pleasure and masochistic indulgence, a swell of pride and happiness in her gut as she thought of how she was cooking herself to feed her nation's savior.  
  
Staring into Luffy's eyes, Rebecca could see the hunger therein. It thrilled her to watch as his gaze become more raw and impersonal. Shivers ran down her spine as she watched his eyes gradually look at her less like a person.  
  
He glanced less and less at her eyes or face as she cooked. More and more his glance lingered on her covered posterior, or her caged bust, or her gorged womanhood.  
  
After a certain point, Rebecca could tell that he no longer saw her as a human. Not as a single whole being with a heart and mind of her own, no; he just saw a collection of tasty parts, juicy cuts of meat waiting to be carved off and enjoyed.  
  
If her pussy were still capable of functioning by this point, she would have been soaking wet. Not to say that her cunt _wasn't_ nice and moist as it cooked, but this wasn't quite the same thing.  
  
She still reveled in the feeling, either way.  
  
And at long last, after much basking and basting and patiently waiting, with a chorus of musical dings the cunt cooker, tit toaster, and rump roaster signaled that they were finished.  
  
Luffy perked up and grinned toothily.  
  
"What was that? Is it done?" he asked, casting his eyes curiously over her body.  
  
"It is," Rebecca said with a bashful smile. "I am. "  
  
Wriggling her hips, she bucked the cover off of her bum.  
  
Inadvertently this caused it to flip and fall onto the small of her back, and she let out a squeal at the sudden burning heat. Her ass was pleasantly numb, but the rest of her back was still very much alive and sensitive, and her skin did _not_ take kindly to the sudden scalding.  
  
Luffy watched her squirm with a bemused expression.  
  
"Does it hurt?" he asked her. There was the tiniest flicker of concern in his eyes, as though he had just remembered that Rebecca was a person capable of feeling pain, fear, and discomfort.  
  
She resisted the urge to frown.  
  
The thought of Luffy feeling sorry for her upset Rebecca on one level, while also gladdening her on another. He was such a kind and earnest man that it was hard to see him for the infamous pirate everybody said he was. She liked that about him. It was an admirable trait.  
  
But she was doing this for his sake, and she wanted him to enjoy her without any guilt or worry. This was his reward. He had already done more than enough for her and Dressrosa. But more importantly, it felt so much more exciting when he looked at her like a tasty meal.  
  
So Rebecca plastered on a smile and lied through her teeth, purely for his benefit.  
  
"Of course not," she told him, even as the burning hot lid continued to sear her lower back. "I'm just meat, after all. I don't feel a thing."  
  
Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out, but Luffy seemed to buy it. The concern left his eyes, and he peered at her browned, juicy booty.  
  
Full, plump buttocks looked tender and mouthwatering, glossy and firm from an active lifestyle, but nicely marbled along with her natural curves. The handle of the rump roaster, tipped with a heat dial on its butt, protruded from between Rebecca's nether cheeks. Her anus was distended by the intruding object, but she could no longer actually feel it.  
  
The only thing she perceived was a faint pressure, and a vague sense of visceral displacement in that general region. It was the same with her pussy and womb, not to mention her breasts. Rebecca couldn't feel any kind of pain in her cooked body parts.  
  
Her back still stung from the lid, but it was tingling and growing numb. The metal was cooling relatively quickly, but mostly by transferring its heat into her uncooked flesh.  
  
Swallowing air, Rebecca watched Luffy expectantly. She stared into his eyes, wondering what he would do next.  
  
"You smell good," the pirate remarked, licking his lips. "I can't wait to chow down!"  
  
She smiled at this, squirming a little happily. With a grunt of effort, Rebecca pushed herself up onto her knees. She pulled out the rump roaster with some difficulty, the rod held tight in a clenched anus. She had to jimmy it side to side in order to extract it, an inch or so at a time, and even if she couldn't feel this directly she was aware of the pressure as it rubbed this way or that against her rectal lining.  
  
It wasn't painful, or even especially uncomfortable, but it somehow still left the girl curiously short of breath. Her face felt hot, and she realized she was blushing as she set the still-hot rod down on the floor.  
  
Luffy watched her do this, his eyes glued intently to her form. He was drooling unashamedly, and Rebecca glanced down to notice a bulge in his shorts. Her blush deepened immensely, and she gulped.  
  
Her throat suddenly felt very dry.  
  
Trying in vain not to stare at Luffy's groin, she grabbed the handle of the cunt cooker. Although the grip was insulated, she could feel the heat rolling off of her pussy in waves, and her thighs tingled enjoyably from the temperature.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rebecca squeezed the handle and tugged. She gasped weakly, feeling the rod inside her womb get pulled back. Her insides squirmed and shifted around her sex as she painstakingly inched the cunt cooker out of her fillet-to-be.  
  
Breathing hitched. Rebecca's caged chest swelled and heaved, a suggestive and appetizing sight. The iron phallus left her womb, her cervix cleaving to the hot shaft as it was removed. It took her nearly as much wriggling and finagling to get the cunt cooker out as it had taken with the rump roaster, and her whole body trembled with the effort.  
  
Black metal slid out of her womanhood, lewdly glistening with her juices. Watching it come out, Rebecca's thoughts turned unavoidably to Luffy's bulge. She had seen him turn parts of his body the same shade of crude, anvil black during his various battles here in Dressrosa, and it was perhaps unavoidable that she would find herself fantasizing that this rod was his cock, made even harder and more rigid with haki, the color of armament.  
  
Moaning, Rebecca bit her lip as the last of the rod popped out of her toasty, numb, well done pussy. She stared into Luffy's eyes, momentarily wondering if he would have accepted a more _up front_ kind of repayment.  
  
But then she discarded that thought, wordlessly reaffirming that **_this_** was indeed what she wanted.  
  
Smiling and spreading her legs the best she could, she presented her thoroughly cooked gender to Luffy. He grinned from ear to ear and fidgeted eagerly, hardly able to wait.  
  
Feeling similarly impatient, Rebecca next flipped a switch on the tit toaster. With mechanical efficiency, the serrated blades rimming its base dug into her breasts. She felt the flesh shift aside as steel easily split it. Holding her breath, she turned an adjacent crank, causing the blades to begin a spiral rotation, slowly sawing through her cooked mammaries.  
  
It was a strange sensation, and rather more pleasant than she would have expected. She became absorbed in the motion of turning the crank, and the sensation of the blades carving through her tit meat, such that it felt all too abrupt when she heard a metallic click and realized she had cut all the way through.  
  
Tearing her gaze away from Luffy's fascinating bulge, Rebecca briefly met his eyes again. She saw that he was watching her breasts closely.  
  
She felt a pleasant tingling in her belly at this, and slowly undid the strap on the tit toaster. It fell away from her chest, dangling from her hands, and all at once Rebecca realized that a significant weight had been removed.  
  
That weight was her bosom.  
  
She absentmindedly adjusted another switch on the device, being careful not to touch the metal heating elements, and the spikes that had been penetrating her breasts retracted. Grabbing a serving platter, Rebecca upturned the toaster and plopped her cooked tits down base-first.  
  
The mounds wobbled only a little from the fall, and hardly jiggled at all, but they still looked perfectly soft. The skin was a dark reddish brown, save for a crisscrossing pattern of darker, lightly charred flesh where her breasts had been in direct contact with the metal. Her nipples stood tall, stiff, and puffy, looking perfectly dark and delicious.  
  
Unconsciously, Rebecca raised a hand to the stumps on her chest. There was no blood, the blades having cut only through cooked flesh, and even less sign that she had once possessed breasts as large as what rested on that platter. Her chest felt lighter, _much_ lighter, and she marveled to think that she had gotten so used to those plump, weighty globes.  
  
Smiling and pushing the plate forward, she bowed, raising her roasted nethers up in the air as she presented her severed breasts to her country's liberator. Her nose rubbed the floor, and she felt a thrill of joy knowing that this delightful deed would soon be done.  
  
Even if Mansherry, the Tontatta princess, had said that she _should_ be able to heal her after this, Rebecca still felt excited. She had cooked herself for Luffy, and mutilated her breasts to feed him, and she couldn't help fantasizing about the rest of her body being discarded like an apple core by a wasteful snacker after he'd finished.  
  
Were her pussy still a functioning organ rather than an uncarved chunk of meat, she would have been soaking wet and bathing in the glow of her own shameless arousal.  
  
"Here, Lucy," she said obsequiously. "Do you want to eat my breasts first, or would you rather start with another cut?"  
  
She lifted her head, finishing this query, and shyly swayed her hips a little as if to tempt him.  
  
Luffy beamed and grabbed a fork and steak knife. He jabbed the former into her left tit, causing the small hill of woman flesh to jiggle and spurt out a bit of hot juice over long, slender tines. He took the knife to Rebecca's nipple, pressing its serrated edge down ever so gently on the stiff brown nub.  
  
Rebecca drew in a sharp hiss of breath, imagining for a moment that she could feel the cool metal on her nipple. Whether it was phantom limb sensation or the work of a sublimely immersive fantasy, when Luffy began to saw the knife back and forth she could not help shuddering and biting her lip.  
  
He cut down through the center of her breast, splitting it in half from the peaking tip of her nipple to the quivering base. Juices dribbled from the soft and fatty flesh as he carved it, leaking slowly over the platter in a greasy mess.  
  
Rebecca watched raptly as Luffy then raised the half of the teat impaled on the fork and opened his mouth impossibly wide for anyone not made of rubber, before plopping it in and proceeding to noisily chew. Cheeks bulged comically as the young pirate spent several seconds working the princess's mammary into a fatty mash, before swallowing it in a single gulp.  
  
"Hoooo, that's good!" he cheered, laughing and brandishing the fork and knife. "Your boobs are really tasty! I can't wait to try your butt."  
  
Saying this, he then stretched an arm out to reach behind the pinkette, and stabbed the fork down into her right buttock. It didn't hurt, and Rebecca managed to restrain the surprised squeak, but it still startled her a little. She had less luck biting back the yelp that tore from her lips when Luffy then used said fork as a lever to spin her around so that her rear was facing him.  
  
"Ahh...! L-Lucy!" she squeaked. "Thank you so much, thank you for everything!"  
  
The words tumbled out of her mouth as she felt him wriggle the fork around in her buttock. A juicy, perfectly glazed rump glistened in the light. She was panting as he spread her ass cheeks apart and pressed the edge of the knife to the side of the cheek impaled on the fork.  
  
The blade sunk in with ease, sawing through Rebecca's flesh. She whimpered as Luffy carved a slice of meat from her ass, a cut of delicious human ham that smelled oh so savory and looked tender enough to melt in one's mouth.  
  
Luffy ravenously shoved the slice of soft princess booty straight into his mouth, taking only a moment to savor as he chewed, before swallowing.  
  
He was halfway through carving off another slice before he even swallowed the first, and by the time the next cut made it to his mouth he was just carelessly hacking off chunks of flesh. What Monkey D. Luffy lacked in the usual cruelty and barbarism of most pirates, he more than made up for with his table manners, or appalling lack thereof.  
  
Soon he had all but discarded the utensils as well as any pretenses of civility, gripping Rebecca's hips and causing her to gasp with surprise as he dove face first into her rump roast, biting right into the source and ripping off hunks of meat like a wild animal. His meal squirmed and whimpered, shamefully happy to be assaulted so vigorously.  
  
It was degrading, oh so marvelously objectifying how Luffy tore into her. He thrilled her with the ferocity of his appetite, and she could not help imagine him forcing himself on a whole and uncooked version of herself to sate a very different kind of hunger, whether she wanted him to or not.  
  
A shiver ran up her spine, and she moaned.  
  
"Lucy... oh, yes... yes, eat me. Eat me _harder_...❤" she cooed, sweating bullets and hotly blushing.  
  
She felt his fork scrape her tailbone, knife scratching her pelvis, and perceived a raw heat and soreness. It took her a moment to realize that Luffy had eaten all the way through her backside and reached the uncooked parts of her back and upper legs.  
  
He ate so quickly and ravenously that he likely hadn't even noticed this.  
  
But then he flipped her over, laying her flat on her back. He dug a knife into her navel, and began carelessly sawing and hacking through her cunt. He all but flayed the tender genital meat from her pelvis, ripping through to her cooked womb and ovaries.  
  
Rebecca looked into Luffy's eyes as he jabbed the fork into her mutilated pussy, tearing off browned strips of flesh. He didn't meet her gaze even once as he feasted, digging into her ruined sex with all the ferocity of a wolverine.  
  
She moaned weakly, sighing dreamily, and basked in the strangely pleasurable discomfort. For now, she was just food, and food didn't have thoughts or feelings or rights.  
  
It was such a thrilling experience. She melted into her role, a part of her wishing this could go on forever.  
  
And then the next thing Rebecca knew, she was suddenly dangling upside down in the air and looking straight into Luffy's mouth. She blinked, trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
"L-Lucy...?!" she gasped, realizing that he now held her by the ankles, and seemed ready to drop her straight into his mouth. "Wha...? Wait, what are you—?!"  
  
He let go, and his head snapped up with that comically wide mouth, neck extending like a snake lunging at its prey. Rebecca's eyes went wide as she fell headfirst into Luffy's mouth, and she barely had time to shout, "No, wait! Stop! Don't eat—"  
  
_CRUNCH_.  
  
_Munch, munch._  
  
_Chew, chew, chew._  
  
Luffy bit down the second Rebecca was inside his mouth, and he began to masticate. Teeth mashed and ground her body until it would have been unrecognizable even if he spat it back out.  
  
He swallowed, instead.  
  
Because Luffy wasn't very bright, he didn't even stop to wonder if Rebecca had meant for him to eat _all_ of her seeing as how she'd only cooked a few parts. Nor did he pay a second thought to her last words, or the panicked expression on her face right before he gulped her up and crushed her between his molars.  
  
She'd said she was food, after all, and like Sanji always said, wasting food was a cardinal sin on the sea. Even if he was presently on land, they _did_ always say "Waste not, want not."  
  
Food was food, and that was that.  
  
"That was good," Luffy sighed in satisfaction, patting his comically distended gut as it gurgled. "I hope I can get Sanji to cook Nami or Robin when we meet back up, if all girls taste this good!"  
  
He grabbed the remains of Rebecca's tits and snapped up the half-finished one like a bite sized snack cake. The other he wrapped in some paper to save for later.  
  
Then, in a rare moment of forethought, he grabbed the rump roaster, cunt cooker, and tit toaster as well.  
  
Those could prove useful later on!  
  
Luffy left the room with Rebecca's digesting remains in his stomach, and a toothy grin on his face.  
  
Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One Piece has a lot of wacky and weird powers that could lend themselves to all sorts of fetishes. Luffy, for instance, is one of the few fictional human characters who could believably swallow another human whole. And don't even get me started on Trafalgar Law or Nico Robin!
> 
> Also, gratitude... gra-TIT-ude... I am so immature. XD 
> 
> Dedicated to TheVisitorBlack, if only because this was heavily inspired by his work.
> 
> Updated: 9-15-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!


End file.
